Seto and Joey Drabbles
by Eamarat
Summary: A Seto and Joey drabbles collection.
1. Pecans

"UGH!"

Seto blinked as a loud part-sigh part-yell knocked him out of his work-induced trance.

He shook his head and went back to his work . . . until . . .

"Damnit!" Seto rolled his eyes. Sometimes his puppy was just a _tad_ too dramatic.

"OW! I HATE YOU! **GAH!** I QUIT!" Then Joey let out a frustrated scream.

Case and point.

Seto sighed and stood from his desk.

"Time to kill the spider." Seto sighed again.

He walked down the long hall and peeked into his and Joey's room. No puppy.

Next, he checked the game room. Still no puppy.

With a nod to himself, he poked his head into the kitchen.

"DIE you son of a BITCH!" Joey threw a handful of something on the ground.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE **DIE!**" The blonde stomped on the something between each word, giving a final stomp for emphasis.

"Puppy?"

Joey let out a quiet 'eep' and spun around.

"Seto! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, pup." But he wasn't really sorry. "Puppy?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you commanding to 'die' a few moments ago?" Seto asked casually.

Joey's eyes immediately narrowed and he glared down at the offending . . . Pecans.

"Pecans? You were getting upset because of _pecans?_" he asked incredulously.

"They wouldn't crack!" He stomped on the crushed shells again for good measure.

"And . . . why wouldn't they crack?"

Joey huffed and picked up two whole pecans from a bowl on the counter.

"Every time I try t' crack 'em," he said, demonstrating by placing both nuts side by side in his palm then squeezing. A small crack was heard. "It always pinches my ha- _aand!_" He let out a frustrated wail and let the brown and black nuts fall from his hand and onto the floor. He turned his palm up to show his boyfriend the result. An angry red line marred the skin of his palm.

Seto sighed and opened a small drawer by the sink. He pulled out a nutcracker. He pulled a pecan from the bowl and cracked it down the middle. He pulled the shell apart and handed Joey the contents of the pecan.

Joey growled but popped the two halves into his mouth anyway.

He munched them happily as Seto watched him with amusement.

"Seto?" Joey asked, suddenly shy.

"Yes, puppy?" Seto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Can ya kiss it better?" He showed Seto his palm again and looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Seto smirked. He grabbed his puppy's hand and laid a gentle kiss over the aggravated skin.

Swiftly, he pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Is there anything else you need me to _kiss better_?" he whispered seductively into the younger boy's ear.

"_Seto!_ Don't do that, ya bastard!" Joey squealed as Seto swept him off the ground and into the older boy's arms.

Without another word, Seto carried Joey to the living room.

"Ah! Oh! Nyu! Seto! What about my- Mnf!- pecans! _Ah!_"

* * *

Heehee, I wanted to start a drabbles collection.

I was cracking some pecans the other day, the shell pinched my skin, and it _hurt._ Then I remembered that we had a nutcracker and I used that. . But I kinda thought that this would be kinda cute. So yeah.

Anyway, lemme know what you think.

-Eamarat


	2. Consort

The prince stood on the lavishly decorated dais. The crowd roared and he raised his hand in a placating manner. A hush fellow over the crowd.

"I, Prince Seto Draconi Lustruous Kaiba, firstborn to King Gozaburo D'a Cevil Kaiba, heir of the royal bloodline of Set, haven chosen my Consort: Joseph Wheeler." The crowd erupted into cheers.

After a moment, the blue-eyed prince spoke again. "On the thirty-first of January, two weeks from now, the wedding ceremony will be held." And he turned, ignoring the boisterous chattering of the excited crowd, and exited through a door at back of the dais.

"My Prince!" Seto turned and raised an eyebrow at the short man.

The man, who actually looked more like a young boy, had spiky, multicolored hair and large amethyst eyes.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

The small teen fidgeted under the chilly, piercing gaze. "You've chosen Joseph as your Consort, my Prince?"

"Yes." Seto turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Seto and looked at the nervous boy. "Yes?" He was tiring of this game. "What do you have to say?"

"I-I am a Seer, my Prince. I have Seen that your Royal Seers will not tell you where Joseph is, my Prince. I can t-tell you where he lives." He blushed and added, "If you want."

The prince stared at the smaller boy for a moment. "Come along," he said, and walked away.

The blonde sighed and sank to the ground. He gingerly touched the rapidly forming bruise on his right cheek and winced.

His old man had a temper and one hell of a punch.

Joey sighed again and looked up into the branches of the tree he was leaning against.

_Please . . . _"Take me away from here," he whispered. _There's nothing for me here._

He inhaled deeply as he felt tears form on his bottom eyelids. He tried to hold them back but they came anyway; large tears rolled down his cheeks.

Joey inhaled again to keep from sobbing. He scrubbed his hands over his reddening cheeks.

"Stupid tears," he mumbled as more fell.

**Why do you cry, Golden One? **A husky voice whispered.

"Huh?" Joey said, sounding as if he had a cold. He looked around him but saw no one. He shrugged.

**I will kiss away your tears, my beautiful puppy,** the voice said again.

"Wha? W-who's there? Show yourself!" he cried, his voice catching in his throat.

He gasped as a low growl echoed around him. He turned slowly and whimpered.

A wolf.

And not just any wolf. A _humongous _wolf. It was the height of Joey's shoulders.

Dark brown fur covered the beast, with the exception of a thin white line starting in between its shoulders to run down the middle of its back and end at the tip of its sleek tail.

_Don't look it in the eye,_ his mind supplied anxiously. But no matter how hard he resisted, he soon found his gaze drifting to that of the beast in front of him.

Amber eyes met intelligent blue and held.

**Sleep, my love.**

The last thing Joey saw was a large grin on the giant wolf's muzzle.

Then his eyes shut and he was dead to the world.

**TBC?**

**

* * *

**

:) I like this one.

Let me know if you want me to continue.

Anyone that reads my other Puppyshipping fic, The Prince and The Pauper, I'm going to be starting on the next CH tonight.

Thank you for reading, please review!

-Eamarat


	3. Consort II

"Mmph. Ge' offa meh," Joey mumbled sleepily, pushing at the heavy weight on his stomach.

His hands ran over something silky and his eyes shot open.

"W-wha? Who are you?" he stuttered. He watched as the dark brown locks shifted.

Blue eyes opened and blinked at him sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, puppy. I'm still tired." The brunet nuzzled Joey's bare stomach.

Joey yelped as the previously unnoticed arm around his waist tightened.

"Hey. Don't go back to sleep!" He poked a finger at the now softly snoring brunet.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He smacked the other's head, quite hard.

Suddenly, Seto shot up and wrapped Joey in a tight embrace.

"Hey- Lemme go!" Joey struggled to break free but only managed when the other had deemed there was no threat to harm his mate.

"Ugh!" Joey scooted to other side of the bed and glared at the offender.

"Who the hell are ya! And why are we in a bed!" he demanded.

"I am Seto Draconi Lustruous Kaiba, but you may call me Seto," Seto said with a smile.

Joey calmed a little when flashed with the soothing smile.

But then he noticed something.

"_Why am I __**naked!**_" he screeched.

Seto sat calmly and answered: "I wasn't going to let you into my bed with _dirty clothes_." Obviously.

And Joey was appeased with this answer until the creepy brunet, Seto whathisname, continued.

"And obviously, I can't make you my Consort with your clothes _on_." Seto shook his head. "Silly puppy."

"_What?" _The blonde gaped.

Seto only nodded.

"How could- Wait, what's a Consort?" Unconsciously, Joey tilted his head like an adorable little puppy.

Seto resisted the urge to pounce on and ravish his unsuspecting pup and forced himself to speak.

"A Consort is another name for a wolf's mate."

"But, why would _I _be _your_ Consort? You're not a- you're not-" Joey watched as Seto's body began to ripple slowly. And suddenly, Seto was a, "Wolf," Joey gasped.

The blonde's amber eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.

The wolf, Seto, growled lowly and cursed silently. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ His mate was supposed to be wary at first and then give in and give him lots of kisses! The boy wasn't supposed to _faint!_

The wolf whimpered in concern for his soon-to-be-if-he-had-his-way Consort. He padded over the fallen blonde and stuck his cold, wet nose against the blonde one's warm cheek. He inhaled his scent and whined when the other didn't wake up. He opened his maw and his pink tongue came forward, his tongue pressed against the blonde's cheek and he licked. A slurping sound echoed off the walls.

"Ewwww," Joey giggled sleepily then froze, quieting abruptly.

Amber eyes flickered open slowly as the blonde took shaky breaths.

The wolf made a deep rumbling sound in its chest and Joey's breath hitched.

"S-Seto?" Frightened amber met intelligent blue.

The wolf snorted and slowly, as if approaching a dangerous wild animal, laid his large head on the blonde teen's shoulder.

Joey hesitated for a moment then lifted his hands and tentatively ran them over the wolf's fur.

The wolf rumbled his appreciation.

Seto's fur, Joey marveled, was slightly rough on top but as he dug his fingers into the deep pelt, he encountered fur softer than and, as silky as, an infant's. He let his mind wonder as he continued to run his finger through the fur.

_Do . . . Should I be his Consort? I don't really know what that means but it's gotta mean something good, right? He's very beautiful in both of his forms and . . . he hasn't hurt me. That's a good sign._

_**Yet, **_his mind supplied. _**Our father never hurt us at first. He loved us at first.**_

Joey winced inwardly at the thought of his abusive father. _But if I'm Seto's Consort then maybe he can protect me from dad. Maybe I can ask Seto if I can stay here._ He was struck with hope at this possible option.

"Seto?" he asked cautiously. He knew that wolves couldn't talk, but he had a strange urge to talk to Seto anyway.

"**Yes, pup?**" A deep, husky voice whispered through his mind.

Joey yelped and pulled his hands from the dark brown coat.

Seto grumbled in agitation at the loss of contact but stayed silent nonetheless and waited for Joey to speak.

"You can talk to me in my head?" His eyes were wide, his jaw dropped.

Seto rolled his eyes. "**What did you expect me to do? Bark?**"

"I don't know!"

Seto sighed, more doglike than human in its sounding.

"**What do you want to ask, puppy?**" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

Joey paused and tried to remember what he wanted to ask before a freaky mind-talking wolf distracted him.

"Oh. I," he paused and blushed lightly," I was jus' wonderin' somethin' 's all."

Seto waited and when Joey said nothing, he asked again, "**What do you want to ask, puppy?**" And added as an afterthought, "**And you should probably get to your point, continuing to talk like this is going to give you a headache.**"

Joey tilted his head like an adorable puppy. "Why would it give me a headache?"

"**Obviously when someone's in your head it would give you headache**," he said as if Joey should've already known that.

"Oh." He stopped talking and fidgeted when Seto gave him a pointed look. "If, if I agree to be your Consort and stuff, do ya think I can move out o' my house? M-maybe move _here_?" he asked, the last word coming out as a squeak.

Seto stared at him as if he'd grown a second head and Joey resisted the urge to reach up and feel his shoulders.

"**As my Consort, you won't live anywhere else but **_**here, **_**with **_**me**_**,**" Seto said vehemently.

Joey yelped as Seto nuzzled his neck and shoulder roughly, giving his shoulder a few soft love nips.

"I-I guess I'll be your Consort then," Joey whispered unsurely.

Seto stopped all movements and his muscles tensed.

With quicksilver speed, he turned his head and bit down on Joey's vulnerable neck.

Joey gasped silently. He was only startled, the bite didn't hurt, it actually felt a little calming.

Then Seto released him. Just as Joey began to reach up to feel for puncture wounds and simultaneously yell at the brunet, a searing pain swept over him.

Tears welled in his eyes as another wave swept over him.

"Seto! What's happening?" he screamed as his muscles began to spasm.

Although Joey barely noticed, Seto dropped his entire weight onto him and let out a pitiful whine.

Seto didn't like witnessing his mate in pain but it had to be done.

"**Hush, puppy. It will all be over soon,**" he tried to soothe the blonde.

The pain increased tenfold and Joey screamed hoarsely until his body went limp and he was wrapped in painless darkness.

* * *

I had to stop here because anymore and this CH would've been twice as long and I wanted it out tonight.

Tell me what you guys think and if you'd like a third.

-Eamarat


	4. Christmas Songs

"_Dashing through the sand, with a bomb strapped to my back. I've got a nasty plan, for Christmas in Iraq! I got through checkpoint A but not through checkpoint B, that's when I got shot in the ass by the U.S. Military! Oh, Jingle Bombs, Jingle Bombs. Mine blew up-"_

"_What_ are you singing, puppy?" Seto interrupted quickly.

Joey turned away from the hanging of their stockings on the mantel and turned to give Seto a funny look. "Jingle Bombs? Ya've neva heard it 'fore, Seto?"

Seto shook his head and asked impatiently "Isn't it Jingle _Bells_? You've got the title messed up."

The blonde shook his head and laughed softly. "Jingle Bells is the original. Jingle Bombs is just another remake of the original."

"_Another? _You mean to tell me that there are _more_?" Seto said, appalled.

"There are hundreds of them. But not just of that song. There are some for almost every Christmas song out there."

"Really?"

Joey nodded and began to sing softly, "Joy to the world, the devil's dead; we bar-bec-ued his heeeead. We cut off all his toes and stuffed them up his no-ose. And flushed him down the toilet, and flushed him down the toilet, and flu-uuuuushed him down the toilet," and he ended with a grin.

"There's a Barney one for that one. You only switch out "devil" for "Barney,"" he explained. He laughed when he got a horrified look from his boyfriend.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker took ballet," he sang next.

"Who's Batman? And Robin? And what's a Batmobile? And The Joker?"

Joey gaped. "You don't know who Batman is?" he screeched.

A shake of head from Seto. "No, who is he?"

"He's only the _greatest superhero to ever grace the pages of a comic book!" _ he said vehemently.

Seto shrugged.

Joey sighed and turned back to the stockings. He stood on his tiptoes and looped the stocking's fabric ring around the hook of the snowman stocking-holder.

"Can anyone make one? Remake a Christmas carol?" Seto asked suddenly.

"I, well, I guess so. If it sounds good, I guess," Joey replied.

Joey didn't see the devious smile paste itself on Seto, nor did he see him when Seto began to stalk closer to the blonde.

But he definitely _felt_ it when Seto pulled him flush against his own lean body.

"S-Seto?" he asked breathlessly.

"Would this be a sufficient remake, puppy?" He leaned in and whispered huskily into Joey's red tinged ear.

"Seto!" he yelped. "Don't say things like dat! Yer singin' a Christmas carol!"

"It sounded good though, didn't it?" Seto smirked.

Joey blushed. "Bu-but that still doesn't give ya the right to sing about you makin' me hard!" he screeched.

"It worked though." He grinned and ran his hands over the blonde's front.

"Nnn, Set'! D-don't! I gotta finish decoratin'!" Joey whined.

"You can finish tomorrow." He paused then added with a wicked grin "Or maybe the day after that."

* * *

Heehee. I love those remakes of Christmas songs. :3

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

-Eamarat


	5. Kinky

"_Put your hands, all over,_

_Put your hands all over me . . ."_

Seto paused his furious typing and glanced up, wondering what had disturbed him from his "working trance."

"_Put your hands, all over,_

_Put your hands all over me (put your hands all over me) . . ."_

Oh.

Following the sound of the music, his eyes came to rest on the Red Eyes covered lid of Joey's laptop (given to the blonde by Seto on his last birthday).

"Sounds like a certain little puppy is quiet _needy_," he said with a suggestive leer.

But Joey was silent and still. Which was unusual, as the blond was _never_ silent and couldn't _ever_ sit still.

The calculating brunet decided to try another . . . tactic.

"What are you doing, _Mutt_?"

Nothing.

Now Seto was decidedly quite worried. Under no circumstances did _that_ word not work to goad the fiery blond into a state of rage. Even the three-day stint of unconsciousness. All the brunet had done was tell the "mutt" to "wake the hell up" and he did. Then promptly balled his fist and planted it in the brunet's face.

"Puppy? What are you so distracted by?" he asked, coming to stand behind the blonde's chair.

He looked at the laptop's screen and his eyes widened marginally, an eyebrow rising.

"_What the hell are you watching?"_ Joey startled at his boyfriend's yell.

"It's so . . . so . . ." Joey stumbled over his words.

"Kinky," the brunet interjected.

The blonde nodded wordlessly.

Seto smirked wickedly as an idea struck. He picked up the laptop and carelessly threw it behind him. It landed on the hardwood floor with a sharp _thud!_

"Hey!" he squeaked.

"I'll buy you a new one. It's not like I can't afford it." He smirked.

"But Set-_oh!_" He squealed when said brunet lifted him up and carried him to the brunet's desk. He wrapped his legs Seto's waist and put his arms around the other man's neck.

"Shut up," he said, then swiped everything on his deck onto the floor and set the blonde onto the cleared surface. "Now," he began, grabbing the blonde's hands and placing them in his hair. "Put your hands all over me." And attacked the blonde's lips.

A full minute later, they pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Joey panted then looked into shining blue eyes and grinned, "Kinky."

* * *

I feel that this one is a little bit . . . odd; but I still like it.

Anyways, it's great to really be writing again. I kinda took a break from all of my stories when I finished The Prince and The Pauper but now I'm back. I don't know how much fanfiction I'll be writing, though.

The song is Hand All Over by Maroon 5. For a while I was a little bit addicted to Maroon 5 so I guess this was a product of that.

Thanks for reading.

And reviewing!


End file.
